


Shower time, marriage talk

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Yamaguchi knew Iwaizumi had never been fan of "the idea of marriage". Even so, he can't stop thinking about how cool his finger would look with a ring on it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 22





	Shower time, marriage talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I translate my own fic cuz I was bored and I said, why don't I practice english? So here we are. Please, pardon me the mistakes :(. 
> 
> This fic is part of a AU I called "Galaxy" but it’s not very important cuz I haven’t finished it xD. But the not mention of Oikawa is intencionated lol. 
> 
> You can find me like @/sanflowuers in Twitter and then talk about how f*cking beautiful is Yamaguchi. I love him so bad. 
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy it!! <3

When he opened his eyes in the morning it was with the sheets on the right side of his bed tousled, cold and lonely. He stirred in them, longing for the opposite body heat until the alarm on his phone rang a second time, reminding him to peel his limbs off the sudden sticky blankets and start preparing for his daily shift. His boyfriend, Iwaizumi, was one of those people who got up when the sun was still sleeping and had his life resolved at eight in the morning, so he was never in the apartment for when his eyelids, surrounded by annoying eyes, were separated with difficulty for the first time in the day.

He didn't used to care. The man always came back from his morning run in plenty of time to have breakfast together before they both had to head to their respective jobs.

Yamaguchi threw the covers off the bed with small light kicks as he stretched his limbs. He yawned, moving his neck from side to side, and with the tips of his fingers he touched the padded headboard that presided over his bed. Reluctantly, he got up from the soft mattress and without bothering to fix the blankets or even get the clothes he would need, walked into his bathroom with the thought that a cold shower was what urged to wake up fully.

He turned on the radio, which had been left forgotten the previous evening in one of the corners of the sink, and thanked his favorite station was the one that was ob. His body still did not have enough energy to dance and sing the joyful melody that filled the room, but still appreciated the sound. He really didn't like the silence in his flat when his boyfriend wasn't there.

It was not that Iwaizumi was a loud guy or gaudy, to the contrary, he was quite serene and unless he were drunk or scolding one of his friends, he did not used to raise his voice (to Yamaguchi he spoke with a sweet and funny tone that both Matsukawa and Hanamaki used as a joke). When the two were in the comfort of their home, they always had something to say about anything and filled the walls of his apartment with his melodious talks.  
Actually neither of them was fan of silence. No, at the least, when they knew they were alone.

He did not hear the front door open because the song that gave off at that time had just reached its peak. Also he did not noted the comment of Iwaizumi when he stumbled upon shoes that himself had left lying in the hall the day before when he had gotten enough tired of his job as not paying attention to anything except the bathroom, kitchen or bedroom. 

Yamaguchi began showering with ignorance that his boyfriend was moving freely from one side to another around the apartment, humming the melody of the song he could be heard, one of his favorites. Iwaizumi walked to the bathroom, then smiling at the figure of the naked body of the child through the transparent curtain, soaking with the water faucet.

"Good morning" Iwaizumi called his attention, leaning against the door frame, as always, had left open. It was no big deal, but Iwaizumi used to bother with his partner's hobby of leaving any door, from anywhere, open wide. He always had to go after him closing them like the father of an insolent child.

Yamaguchi turned his head, somewhat surprised by the intrusion, and met Iwaizumi gaze fixed on his happy face. He smiled when he noticed that the oldest one began to approach him and did not put up any resistance when he passed his big arms around his hip, using the curtain as waterproof to avoid getting wet. Soft kiss occurred over the plastic in which the only thing they were able to notice was the warm breath of scorching the fabric contrast.

"Good morning..." repeated Yamaguchi, funny, allowing his boyfriend greet his way. Iwaizumi pressed his fingers and frowned, wanting a closer touch, looking put the lips together that he had missed. It was not as if they had spent too much time apart, in fact, he was sure that not even an hour ago he last saw him asleep on the bed they shared.

But Iwaizumi learnt some years ago he must live every second of his existence as if the following were to end the world. And he would not allow his world ended without his lips had touched his boyfriend first.

He released one of his hands to ward off the curtain, enough to face Yamaguchi and then he looked for a real kiss. The child was dripping with his wet hair and drops running down his forehead and nose, so Yamaguchi tried to get away as he could from Iwaizumi to not end up soaking him.

"I have to finish my shower" he complained, getting their bodies apart. Iwaizumi hummed, watching with disinterest the extensive shower, and then smirked, again paying attention to his partner.

"Need help?"

"You don't have to go to work?" replied, certainly comical, Yamaguchi. It was not as if they had enough time to take a shower together, in fact, the working hours of Iwaizumi were left with the minutes required to share breakfast and the occasional kiss morning. They could not waste it that way.

However, Iwaizumi shook his head, stepping back and removing the pressed sport shirt he was wearing. Between the sweat and the fabric that was quite adjusted, the garment was accentuated in his torso, tracing his muscles with a winding precision leaving no content to the imagination. Yamaguchi adored it.

"Today I enter later because the team has asked to delay the training" he reported, calmly pulling the rest of his clothes at the same corner where Yamaguchi had left his, wrinkled and unkempt on the ground. "I can take you to the store so you do not have to take the subway."

Yamaguchi gave a grateful sigh and nodded his head. So he did not have to leave his home so early and still could lose a little more time. It was not as if the store where he worked was found so far from his apartment, anyway, and with Iwaizumi's car they shorten the route to the subway.

Iwaizumi did not wait a second, after entering the shower, to raise again his lips with his boyfriend. He again passed his arms around Yamaguchi waist and pressed instead torsos, getting wet in the process, but not caring a damn. Yamaguchi stepped back, fumbling for the key to the tap, opening it and allowing water to envelop them when found. The biggest smiled over his mouth, then separated a little so that the liquid fall for each place of their body.

He brought his fingers over Yamaguchi and shut off the water when he thought it was enough. He bent down to grab the peppermint soap they bought last week, exhausted from the smell handle their bodies left on the gel used to have, to try something new. He began to lather him, reminding him that he was accompanying him to that shower to help him.

"Still you want tickets for the match of the weekend?" Iwaizumi said, recalling that his boyfriend had asked three passes the day before. Yamaguchi hummed a nod, turning and without any discomfort allowing Iwaizumi’s fingers tangled in his hair. "To who they are?"

"One is for me," he replied, although that was pretty obvious. Yamaguchi used to go to each of the parties of the Japanese volleyball team that were held in the city in which he was involved Iwaizumi as the athletic trainer of the team. "Another is for Tsukki and the last one is for Kenma."

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue.

"Kenma have enough money to buy the whole stadium" he complained. Yamaguchi hummed in amusement, knowing that was true, and then shrugged. Iwaizumi's hands began to move down his back, massaging him, and he just closed his eyes, satisfied with the touch of his boyfriend.

"Well yeah, but Yahaba-san asked me to entertain him for the morning and I don't want to miss the game," he explained.  
Iwaizumi turned him around, not surprised by the little pout his boyfriend made, placing those puppy dog eyes that the man rarely could resist. Yamaguchi frowned then, lowering his gaze to his boyfriend's chest and running his hands over it.

"Why do you have to entertain him?" He wondered. Yamaguchi ran his hands over the opposite hip, leaving them stuck on his bone, and resting his forehead on his left shoulder, thus making Iwaizumi's work impossible.

“Now that Kenma has opened the New York branch they hardly see each other and, you know, sunday is his anniversary, so he's preparing something romantic for him." 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, somewhat impressed about how lovely-dovely his old high school classmate could get. Taking into account the stories the boy had told him from his past relationship, it was almost impossible for Iwaizumi to imagine Yahaba with a bouquet of flowers, a box of chocolates and whatever cheesy thing he had prepared for Kenma. He sighed, feeling Yamaguchi's excited smile against his chest, and reached out to grasp the shower hose with his fingers.

"And you're so happy that they celebrate their anniversary with such secrecy because..." 

Iwaizumi knew Yamaguchi well enough to know that the youngest was hiding information from him that, although he did not care one bit, it seemed to burn him inside.

"He hasn't confirmed it to me, but..." He sat up, leaning on his boyfriend's wet pecs so he could look at his face, getting closer to his face and lowering his silly voice as he feared someone was listening. Even though there was no one else in that apartment and all they could hear were their voices and the changing melody of the radio. "I think he's going to ask Kenma to marry him."

"Wow…" He exclaimed, opening his eyes in genuine surprise, again not believing that Yahaba was the type of man who would wear a wedding ring on his finger. Nor would it have been seen coming from Kenma's side, who also had the face of those who were not committed to that level in a relationship. "That's unexpected."

"They've been together for a long time, so it's not that unexpected" the youngest snorted, closing his eyes when Iwaizumi started pouring water into his hair to prevent the soap from getting into them. Their conversation was interrupted due to this and Iwaizumi took the moment to frown in confusion. Yahaba and Kenma hadn't been in a relationship for a quarter of the time the two of them had, so it was unexpected.

"They don't even live in the same house, do they?"

Iwaizumi ran his fingers over his boyfriend's eyelids, removing the excess of water, and Yamaguchi opened them in a somewhat annoyed expression. He mimicked the other's frown and returned the hose to its place, believing it couldn't be cleaner.

"In theory they don't" he confessed. Iwaizumi bent down again to hand him the bottle of gel and Yamaguchi smiled at him almost without realizing it. "But just beacuse Kenma spends a lot of time traveling and working."

Iwaizumi let out a sigh. The argument that Yamaguchi used only worked in his favor since, if he were the person who would be traveling the world every two by three, he would die to get home and find the person he loves on his sofa. However, he did not comment on it, knowing that his boyfriend could be negatively affected. It was too early to argue over nonsense.

"Do you think Kenma will accept the proposal?" Iwaizumi asked, turning around so Yamaguchi's access to his hair would be less laborious. He didn't see the least shrug on Yamaguchi's shoulders, not really having any idea about the answer. He had been closer to Kenma since those support meetings they had left behind in the past, but still what was going on in the boy's mind was a complete mystery to him. "Their lives would be affected, you know, one of them would have to change something to make it work."

"I don't see why he would refuse," Yamaguchi said. "They love each other and that's enough."

Iwaizumi was sure that love, many times, was not enough. That life had its own path and that it would draw anyone to it regardless of the consequences. But he said nothing, preferring to focus on his partner's soft hands.

The water fell on his body again, washing away the soap and, with it, ending the shower in which they had spent more time than necessary. Iwaizumi went out first, looking for the towel he had prepared that morning before going for a run, knowing that Yamaguchi never took anything to the bathroom when he showered. Although, as he did not expect to enter with him, there was only one.

Neither of them cared and Iwaizumi wrapped both bodies in the towel.

"Do you want to get married?" Iwaizumi asked him then, when Yamaguchi rested his forehead, again, on his shoulder. He knew the question had taken him by surprise because his body tensed under his arms, so he tightened his grip, looking for a silly way to reassure him.

"Maybe" he murmured against his skin. Iwaizumi frowned, stroking the boy's back with the towel, trying to dry him as soon as possible to prevent him from catching a cold.

"Too ambiguous."

"I don't know. You want it?"

"Don't try to avoid it, Tadashi" Iwaizumi snorted, grabbing him by the biceps and forcing him to look up, to dare to hold that conversation to his face, because he knew Yamaguchi was dying for an answer.

However, Yamaguchi smiled, suddenly somewhat shy. He turned his eyes to the cassette player, paying no attention to the song that now dominated the environment, unable to think of anything other than his boyfriend and their future as a couple.

"I don’t. I really don’t know."

Iwaizumi let out a sigh. He released the grip he was keeping on their body, removing the towel that hid them and leaving them naked in the middle of the room. Then he brought it to Yamaguchi's soaked hair, and allowed the conversation to die for the seconds he spent drying his hair.

"Last year when Tsukishima got married, you seemed a bit excited" he pointed out. Yamaguchi stuck his lip out, tilting his head toward his boyfriend's hand as it passed too close to his cheek, almost asking for a caress.

"Well, he's my best friend, it's normal" he explained, downplaying the matter. Tsukishima's wedding had been an event full of conflicting feelings, between happiness and sadness of seeing his childhood friend marry the person of his life, having believed in the past that this would be impossible. It would have been strange, in fact, if he hadn't gotten excited.

"You were too when we went to Tendou and Mika's."

Yamaguchi puffed out his cheeks, flushing, with nothing to argue that comment. He realized that he had been caught committing the crime and that there was nothing he could say that would make the evidence irrelevant. Maybe yes, he had been fantasizing about the idea of a wedding. Iwaizumi smiled tenderly.

"If you want to get married, you can tell me" Iwaizumi assured him, not understanding why his boyfriend suffered from that irrational fear of confessing that what he wanted was to get married just as had done, or were about to do, his entire circle of friends.

"Fine. Well, I wouldn't mind getting married " he confessed, snatching the towel from his with a bit of force, taking his turn to wipe Iwaizumi head, almost using it as a method of hiding his boyfriend's smirk of self-sufficiency. "It's not that I want to, it's just that... Well, that wouldn't be bad."

"Then you want."

Yamaguchi clicked his tongue, pulling the towel away and looking into Iwaizumi eyes, now turning his face into a sad expression. There was nothing in the world that Iwaizumi hated more than seeing that boy cry. He met him when a friendly smile crossed his face and he met him again when sadness was the only thing his eyes were allowed to see. Now that he had regained the shine he had left behind, Iwaizumi felt that he could die when he noticed the glimpse of the past in his appearance.

"I'm fine like this too, you know. It's just that, well, I'm a little excited about the show." He continued with his explanation and Iwaizumi nodded his head. "The celebration, people, the rings… The promises."

Iwaizumi smiled and cupped his cheeks between his large palms.

"I'm also excited by rings, promises, or... You with my last name" Iwaizumi scoffed, making the embarrassed blush return to his boyfriend's face, quickly forgetting his pained gesture. He passed the towel, already completely soaked from the two bodies he had dried, and lightly mopped some of the wetter areas of his torso. He gave Yamaguchi enough time to get back to his natural tone.

"Or you with mine" he managed to say. Iwaizumi hummed, thinking about it, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow and waited patiently for his response.

"Hajime Yamaguchi?" He groped out loud, shaking his head seconds after the words escaped his throat. "Or Tadashi Iwaizumi?"

Yamaguchi laughed and brought his own hands to the waist of the other, hugging him and putting their torsos together again. There was nothing that calmed him as much as the warmth emanating from Iwaizumi's calm body did. One of his hugs, the kind in which he practically suffocated him with the immensity of his biceps, made him relax even during the most stressful day.

"You can't deny that mine sounds better."

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, bringing their faces close enough that their breaths became one, murmuring on his lips with the clear intention of kissing them.

"I'm going to deny it. Mine is better."

The kiss was different from the one they had given before. The laziness of a newly woken up that dominated Yamaguchi's senses had completely disappeared, now reigning in him the energy to respond to his boyfriend with the same intensity with which he was in control of the encounter. He parted his lips, allowing Iwaizumi's tongue to penetrate the cavity of his mouth, and then he thought he should stop the situation there before it escalated to something else.

"We should get dressed now, Mr. Yamaguchi" Yamaguchi sneered. Iwaizumi cackled over him, brazenly lowering one of his hands to his partner's hip, hitting him hard as if the mere inch their bodies drifted apart was a reason to start a war.

"We still have time, Mr. Iwaizumi" Iwaizumi continued with the joke, mimicking his playful tone. He gave Yamaguchi a kiss on the cheek and then other fell on his neck, tickling him.

"How much?" Yamaguchi asked. He had no idea what time it was and if he was honest with himself, he didn't care. He was confident that his boyfriend's judgment of how much time they had available before getting ready for work was commensurate with what he planned to do. If it were up to him, he would stay in that same place and embraced that way, with the music forgotten in the background, forever.

However, Iwaizumi had other plans and with the usual audacity of his person, he grabbed the boy's ass with the palm of his open hand.

“Enough."


End file.
